degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4109358-20160428215716
This whole post is ridiculous and I gotta drag it through the mud. The Flash just threw away a perfectly good relationship like Snowbarry. Snowbarry wasn't even canonically real in the first place, fam. There was nothing to throw away. Westallen has been planned from the start, sorry. has so much chemistry Bitch, where? Westallen is canon in the comics but in the show Westallen is trash LMAO, BYEEEE. If you're talking about how "Iris leads him on" and "Iris is mean to him" please fuck off. When Iris and Eddie got together, she had no idea Barry had feelings for her. Barry is not entitled to have Iris reciprocate his feelings right then and there, it doesn't work like that for anyone. Let's also not forget that even though he did get pissy for like 5 minutes in one episode, he got over it and still 100% respected Iris' feelings and his love for her was still unconditional. Plus, Iris has always loved Barry too and she doesn't love him less because she didn't feel the same way at one point. Westallen has no chemistry I'll believe that they don't have chemistry when pigs fly. Also, a huge reason why Candice was cast as Iris is because she and Grant had a lot of chemistry. Iris hates anything to do with science '' LMAO. What the actual fuck does that have to do with ANYTHING? Just because they have completely different interests doesn't mean they're not a good couple. Nice try, but you failed. ''Iris only gave Barry a second glance because the newspaper said they're married. Are you forgetting that BEFORE she found out they were married in the future and before the timeline got fucked up that she did feel the same way about him and KISSED HIM? You also seem to forget that while Iris knowing that they're gonna be married in the future is a catalyst for her realizing how she feels, it's not like she's just dropping everything and sucking face with Barry. She's been having conflicted feelings all season and still hasn't fully come to terms with it. Back to how she felt back before she found this shit out, she's had underlying feelings for him for a while. do people see how flawed this ship is? What constitute to you as "flaws" are literally just you being sexist, taking shit out of context, likely having racist microagressions toward Iris, and blaming her for what's wrong with this shit. But in reality, Westallen isn't all that problematic. The only problematic aspect of the ship I can think of is BARRY along with Joe and Eddie lying to Iris about him being The Flash. However, she was being lied to for her own safety and there were good intentions with it. But, it can be seen as problematic because Iris has said herself "a girl needs to be her own hero every now and again" and the lying could contradict that. Like every time Barry tries to make a move on Iris acts like a manipulative bitch and digs her claws into him and then after he is fawning over her again she just runs to someone else. I've pretty much already called your sexist ass out and this one of the most disgusting and sexist things I've ever read about a character and person in my life tbh. So...